No Vacancy
by lostincolors
Summary: * the names have been changed* Just read the story, its good i promise. WARNING: femslash. explicit language & sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

She drove down the high way with the windows wide open even though it couldn't be more then forty degrees outside. "Lost in Stereo" by All Time Low blared from the radio. Cars zoomed by and to everyone she was just another person on the high way headed somewhere. But she wasn't headed anywhere. She was running away, running away from the mess her life turned into. Like that quote," She smashed the rearview with her fist because starting today she was never looking back." She wasn't going to look back because there wasn't anything to look back to. How she ended up like this didn't even matter anymore because it was all over now..

**LET'S TAKE IT BACK TO WHERE IT ALL STARTED **

I walked down the hallway with my best friend Thomas who was rambling on about how high he going to get at the party tonight. "Lacey! Shit I'm talking here, what the fuck are you looking at?" Thomas said. " Sorry" I replied and that seemed to do the trick because he went back to talking about the party. But I wasn't really paying attention all I saw was her, her being my friend Ella who happened to be bi. The way I looked at her scared even me, it wasn't how a friend was supposed to look at a friend. I was insanely jealous I had to admit as I watched her flirt with one of the rocker guys from our school. Now if you haven't figured it out by now the way I felt about Ella was more than friendly. This scared the living shit out of me because I for one had never had feelings for another girl in all my 17 years of life. So what the hell was going on with her? She had been feeling like this for a little over a month now.

She hadn't told anyone because she just couldn't. Her friends wouldn't understand, telling Ella was too embarrassing and it would be even worse when she rejected me. I most definitely couldn't tell my mom because my mom had always had her prejudices about gay girls. She could tell Thomas but every time she tried to she just lost the courage to do so.

****A few hours later ****

The music was loud, smoked filled the air and most of the people at the party were fucked up. Lacey was almost ready to go home but she couldn't leave just yet she needed a few more hours, a few more drinks or blunts to feel free, to feel like nothing at all was bothering her. An old, old flame grabbed her and pulled her to the dance floor. They started dancing and rubbing against each other, the weed evident in his breath. He grabbed Lacey by the waist and pushed her up against the closest wall and kissed her softly. She couldn't help but kiss back and there were there for what seemed like forever. Once they broke apart, Lacey opened her eyes to find her friend Claire giving her a "wtf" look and Ella standing there smirking. She walked over to them and as soon as she got there Claire shouted" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LACEY? I thought you guys were over."

"look I am so fucked up right now I can't even tell if you are a girl or boy right now", I joked. " Claire rolled her eyes and said "whatever just try not to do anything stupid, please, get home safely please! Mira Ella you are in charge of getting her home." For the first time Ella spoke up "oh Claire I think it's a little too late for that anyways Lacey is going to go home right now."

" I am? Who knew"

" Yeah you are, you are a danger to society when you are like this." Ella responded.

" ha funny! Well take me home personal driver" I shot back

"gladly! You are much more fun when you are willing to do anything freaky..so I enjoy this side of you." Ella said and then winked. Fucked up and all that little comment and wink still sent chills down my spine.

" C'mon let's get you home lacey." Ella smiled.

****A few weeks later** **

My sceret was still burning a hole in my conscious and it was slowly driving mad so today was the day that i Lacey was going to tell Thomas about it. i didnt know how to approach it or even how to start the conversation but either way i was going to tell him. 5th period rolled around and Thomas still hadnt showed up for school, so much for today being the day i would tell him. Ella kept asking me what was wrong and why i was so quiet and i felt like screaming at her what do you care? I was mad at me , i was mad at her, i was just mad because i was hurt. A few days ago Ella broke my heart without even intending to or notcing she did. She was talking to me about how she was at a party where she was completely and totally wasted and the girl she had a thing for was there but all she was doing was hanging out with her boyfriend. It broke her heart and she broke mines while she described how beautiful, smart and funny she was. I just wanted this day to end and go home to my room, stick my headphones on and drown out the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

" LACEY! Why aren't you changed for gym class?" Mr. Borris my bald short gym teacher yelled. Any other day I would of made up an excuse but today I just wasn't in the mood.

" I don't feel like it" I responded simply. I guess he wasn't expecting that because he went back to talking to the class about spiking a volley ball or something like that. I sat down next to Thomas whose lazy ass did gym once a month and my sophomore friend Kevin. I looked around the gym for Ella but she was all the way across the gym talking to a guy from our school.

" Umm guys can I tell you something and trust that you won't tell anyone else?"

"OHHH SECRETS! I LOVE SECRETS! NUMBER 69!" Kevin screamed

"ohhhh my god what the hell is wrong with you? Did u forget your pills again?" I laughed.

"ohh yeah I'm sorry. Man I just keep on forgetting!" Kevin said playing along.

"Okay yeah, weirdos ..something about a secret. Lacey? Thomas interrupted.

"Oh yeah, um guys I have a thing for someone who I didn't ever think I would"

"Who is it? Kevin asked

" It's kind of a girl." I said. I didn't know where I was the getting the courage to tell them but I had to tell someone so I just sucked it up and kept moving on.

"Shit! No way? Who? Thomas asked

" can you guess who? I said quietly, almost losing my nerve.

" Ella?"

**OHH! HOW DOES THOMAS KNOW! IS LACEY GOING TO DENY IT? IS MY MOM EVER GOING TO FINISH COOKING THE FOOD? I DON'T KNOW BUT LETS SEE. =) REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I was in shock. No I was beyond shock, how did Thomas know? Or was it just a lucky guess?

"Lacey? Is it Ella?" Thomas asked.

"..umm..how did u know? I stuttered.

"Oh it's just that a few weeks back Ella was talking about how she would of liked to go out with you" Thomas said winking.

And that was the end of the conversation because the bell had just rung. On one hand I felt relieved to get that off my chest but on the other hand I felt so disappointed, I guess I expected that once I told someone about my crush that Ella would come running into my arms. But I was wrong. Sooo wrong.

****3 weeks later ****

I plopped down next to Thomas in music class. Everyone was doing their own thing , some were playing piano, others were playing the guitar and some others were just chilling.

"Unrequited love sucks!" I vented to Thomas.

"Okay yeah what the hell does unrequited mean?" Thomas asked looking more confused than he does in chemistry.

I smiled. "I think it's when someone doesn't return the same feelings as you do."

"Ella?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Can you please just ask her how she feels about me?"

At first I thought Thomas was going to say no but he gave in and agreed. I went over to talk to my other friend Lily as I discreetly watched Thomas call Ella over and sit her down. My heart was racing what if she said no, did I really want to know? What would I do if she didn't feel the same way? Well I guess there was nothing to do but move on.

Ella got up from her sit just as the bell rung. Oh shit they were done talking already? Would I have my answer now? What did she say?

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter you are going to be introduced to Lacey's other friends and Ella does something that just might surprise you =)**


End file.
